


Swanqueen Soulmates

by Meep112206



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep112206/pseuds/Meep112206
Summary: So there is definetly not enough soulmate aus for Swanqueen so I’m trying to fit them all together!!
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Swanqueen Soulmates

Regina had to admit, normal people were adamant on finding their soulmates. They supposedly had their soulmate’s initials and first words to each other tattooed on their wrists. They couldn’t see any color but the closer they got they only saw one color which when they finally meet turns into all colors. They have a timer installed in their arms so it beeps when they first touch. They can’t lie to each other. They see each other’s footprints on the ground. They have telepathy with each other. And countless of other things! It was insane! But it seems like the fates have a sense of irony. The Savior and the Evil Queen? Yeah right over the Savior’s dead body.

~53 years ago (Regina is 10) ~  
  


She didn’t have a soulmate. At least, that’s what everyone said. But she knew better. Even though she couldn’t hear them, or see their writing, she still had a time. Sure, it was 53 years into the future, but she still had a time. She had to keep it hidden from _Mother_.

A shiver ran down her spine. _Mother._ She was trying to protect her soulmate she reminded herself. Only two people knew. Daniel and her father. And she intended to keep it that way.

“Regina! Come here!” Her spine automatically straightened. _I have to protect you at all costs._ She thought. And stroked the numbers counting down and the _ES_ on her wrist.


End file.
